Visiting Russia
by amanda strubleyy
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are visiting Russia. Will the Belikov's know that he is strigoi? Read and find out :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, only the wonderful Richelle Mead does. **

"Come on Roza." Dimitri whispered in my ear. I froze in my seat, unable to move. I was so worried. Dimitri and I were here in Russia, in his home town, a place I was in not too long ago. What would they think of me? I had left them without even a goodbye. And Viktoria, did she forgive me? These questions roamed around in my head, as I finally got the nerve to open up my door, and step into the fresh air. Dimitri smiled at me as he stepped out of his side of the car.

"Are you nervous?" Dimitri asked, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I snuggled into his warmth and sniffed in his intoxicating scent.

"More than anything." I sounded vulnerable and I shook my head to clear my voice.

Dimitri hugged me closer to him and he kissed the top of my head.

"You will do fine. I promise, they love you. I love you." He tipped my head up and he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I brought us closer. He smiled beneath my lips, his hands moved from my cheeks to my hips. He gathered the end of my sweater and slid his warm, big hands inside. As soon as he started to rub his hands against my hips, I was instantly turned on.

I moaned. "Demmipri." I tried to say his name, but it came out as sort of a mumble.

"Please." I tried again. I wanted him, so badly. I moved my arms away from his neck and I placed them under his shirt. I attempted to pull it off, but Dimitri stopped me by grabbing my wrists.

"We can't do this here Roza." His voice was husky and filled with lust. He titled my head up to look at him again. His gaze was filled with love and admiration. "As much as I want to." He continued. I pouted and he kissed my lips one more time.

"God, I love you Roza." He kissed my still pouting lips again. I laughed and he grinned at me.

"Wait," I looked into his brown orbs. "Aren't you nervous too?"

"Yes." He smiled equaling as nervous as me. "But-" He suddenly stopped. He tore his gaze from mine and stared at the empty space behind me.

"Do you think they know?" He finally questioned.

I shook my head. "I don't know. But, we will find out." We headed for the front door up staircase hand in hand and after a few calming breaths, I finally gathered up the nerve to knock gingerly on the door. A few seconds passed before footsteps could be heard inside the house. The door opened and for a moment I was dazed. It was Viktoria, she was still beautiful but she appeared more mature. At first sight, she didn't see me and she screamed at the sight of her "strigoi" brother.

"Viktoria." He tried to explain. "It's me." His voice held a gentleness in it and at a second glance Viktoria finally relaxed.

"Dimka! We missed you so!" Viktoria exclaimed, she reached for her brother and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. For a moment, I stood there awkwardly staring at them. But, then Viktoria took notice of me and spewed apologies out of her mouth.

"Please forgive me! Oh I was such an idiot! I thought well he loved me but I was so wrong! And to think you didn't love my brother! I was wrong Roza, oh please forgive!" She was practically begging on her knees for my forgiveness.

I laughed in spite of myself. "I was never truly mad at you Viktoria! I just thought you made a mistake, I mean he was hitting on me when you turned around! I forgive you Viktoria don't worry." She smiled widely and then she enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. Dimitri watched our little talk with a confused look on his face. He looked over at me and I mouthed the words "later" over Viktoria's shoulder, he nodded and Viktoria finally let go of me. A moment later, I heard more footsteps echoing through the house.

"Momma! Oh momma, come quick!" Viktoria shouted. Olena appeared in the doorway and when she saw Dimitri sadness and horror shown on her face.

"Viktoria!" she hissed. "Get back inside quick!"

"No momma!" Viktoria said. "He isn't a strigoi anymore see!" She looked at Dimitri and saw his tan skin, and normal dark brown eyes. Suddenly, she was bawling. Great big sobs racked through her body and Dimitri enveloped her, holding her close and whispering gentle words in his native tongue.

"Oh my son! Your home. Your home." She choked out.

"Yes momma. I'm home." He kissed her forehead and released her. "And I brought Roza here too." She looked over at me and suddenly she was crying again. I enveloped her into a hug and she was whispering thank you's to me.

"Thank you Roza, for bringing my son home. We knew you could do it. We always had faith in you. And how we missed you! Even Yeva! But why did you leave so early and without a goodbye!"

"I'm really sorry, but Dimitri and I will explain everything inside." I told both Olena and Viktoria. Dimitri and I ushered them inside before we sat close together on the couch, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

Yeva came in soon after and the only words she uttered were that we had been away too long. Soon, the rest of the Belikov family joined us and after a few shocked faces and screams we finally had them settled down. Once seated, they looked at us with expectant faces waiting to hear our tall tale.

Luckily Dimitri conquered up the courage to start speaking. "As you know, I was turned into a strigoi against my will." They nodded, and he continued. "During that, because of a promise we made, Roza hunted me down to free my soul. She dropped out of St. Vladimir's and went out into the world unbeknownst of what might lie ahead. Soon, Roza found her way here and she gave the news to you that I had become strigoi. Then, we encountered each other and-" He stuttered looking sadly and regretfully at me. I lightly kissed his cheek, giving him reassurance to continue. "Well, I did horrible things to her." His voice broke when he said these words. "And then when she escaped, she then came back for me, after graduating of course, and through many obstacles she managed to bring me back to my dhampir state."

"With the help of Lissa." I reminded him.

He nodded. "With the help of Lissa. I was in a broken state and after all the things I had done, I wasn't sure if I was able to love or really live with myself again. But, again with the help of Roza, I was able to live and love again." He winked at me and brushed some hair out of my eyes.

"Wait. But, you forgot the part where I was accused of killing the Queen." I reminded him yet again.

"Oh yes." His hands clutched into fists around me.

"Roza!" Olena recommended.

Dimitri looked seriously at her. "She didn't do it momma."

I smiled at both of them. "Anyway, I didn't do it. I may have hated her but I never would have thought of killing her. When they came to take me away, Dimitri protected me." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "But they took me to prison and I stayed there until my trial. Fortunately, before I was sentenced to death." Dimitri shuttered. "Dimitri, Abe, Eddie, and Adrian helped me escape and then Dimitri took me away from there and we set out on a quest. Back at Court, Princess Vasilisa or Queen Vasilisa now, proved me innocent and Dimitri, Sydney, and I found out Lissa's half sister. Once, everything was settled and Dimitri and I finally solved our differences and well," I look at Dimitri humorously. "renounced our love. We returned to Court but, when we got there people were still against us and guardians were aimed and ready to take us down. We eventually found out who killed Queen Tatiana, when she captured a young moroi girl named Mia and held a gun to her head. When Lissa tried to speak out against Tasha, she aimed her gun at Lissa. But, I was able to get there in time and I took the bullet for her." Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut and when he looked at me again with such love, I thought I would melt in his gaze. Olena, Sonya and Viktoria looked at me with confused looks. "But, I came back on my own that is how i am here today."

Me and Dimitri finished our story and we received understanding looks from all the Belikovs' even little Paul and Zoya.

Paul was the first to speak. "Wow." He breathed. "Roza you are very brave."

I laughed. "Thank you Paul."

Everyone joined in laughing and I didn't understand why I came back to Russia sooner. I had missed them all so very much.

**Please Review! **

**I'm sorry if this is all just telling what happened but i promise it will get better!**

**I'm really sorry that i haven't updated on Reading Spirit Bound but, i will try to atleast update both of these stories on Friday or Sunday.**


End file.
